Life, Love & Jay
by sprstarinfrance
Summary: Of all the things George expected out of the war, parenting his deceased brother’s son, with Luna Lovegood of all people, was not one of them. DH spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Life, Love and Jay**

By sprstarinfrance

Of all the things George expected out of the war, parenting his deceased brother's son, with Luna Lovegood of all people, was not one of them. DH spoilers.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Life is only the beginning." – Luna Lovegood

* * *

"Fred would have hated this," George thought as countless relatives and mates told him over and over about how sorry they were for his lost. If he heard that one more time George was sure he would get up and scream, but for now was spending his time lost in a sea of firewhiskey.

"Merlin, haven't you had enough of these?" Ginny whispered harshly as George slammed his fifth bottle on the table. "Your killing Mum, do you know that?"

"Sod off Ginny, I don't bloody care what Mum thinks. If she cared what I thought we'd be laughing right now…" Then he did start laughing, rather loud and convincing drunkard. "But I don't know what about."

"You're a git!" Ginny snapped flinging a fist into his shoulder and stomping off.

"Fred would have wanted it," George thought and falling into another fit of laughter. "Isn't that right mate?" He turned to Harry, who looked caught.

"Err right," Harry muttered slowly backing off, "I should go see if Ginny alright."

"Fred would have wanted it," George muttered again, before screaming, "Fred would have wanted it!"

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" A voice suddenly came into clear focus as Angelina Johnson, Fred's secret fiancé, was inches from his face. "This is your brother's funeral."

"Angie!" He smiled and then remembered something, "Will you marry me?"

If steam could have come out her ears, he figured it would come out in heaps at that moment, "Are you trying to hurt me? You bloody bastard!"

George shrugged again repeating his favorite words, "Fred would have wanted it."

She pulled his off the couch by his robes and drug him outside, before exploding. "Are you mental? What makes you think I'd want to marry you? I bloody know Fred didn't 'want it'!"

"He did! He knows how witch's like you are treated when…" George couldn't say the words, "He demanded I protected you."

"Bloody idiot," She soften for a minute before the anger building up again, "Oh, so marrying you would protect me from the stares and gossip?! I don't need you to protect me, George. I don't need him to protect me, Fred!" She screamed into the sky.

"Look Angie, just let me marry you," George whispered, "Please. Fred would have wanted it."

"He might have wanted it, but I bloody know he'd hate the thought of us together!" She started to cry, her normally tough demeanor faulting. "I refuse to even think about it."

"He would have wanted…."

"Don't say it George. Don't you bloody dare!"

"Fred would have wanted it!" He shouted.

Angelina responded with her fist in his eye, "I told you not to say it!"

"It's the truth Angie."

"I don't want the truth, George. I want a dream! I want him to be here right now. I want him to be there in six months, so I don't have to go though it alone!"

"I can be there…"

"It's not your job! It's his!" She hissed before storming back into the Burrow.

George flopped into the ground staring up into the stars muttering once again, "It's what you wanted, mate." He closed his eyes wishing he could take back the past two weeks.

* * *

He ventured back into the house a few hours later after he had sobered up a bit. The first person he saw was Angelina sitting on a couch with her face buried in her hands. He stood back across the room watching her afraid to go and apologize for acting like such a git.

People walked by passing her by as if she was imaged by only him, everyone absorbed in their own personal grief. That was until Ginny's loony friend, Luna stopped whispered something in Angelina's ear that made her light up for the first time since she had heard her love had died.

Luna didn't say anything else but sat next to Angelina as she lashed out into a speech about all of Fred good qualities, smiling in off beat way.

Suddenly the grief began to roll off everyone's face. He found Neville recounting the time the twins left school, and remembering how Fred kept trying to spike the punch at the Yule Ball.

"He's the reason I hate spiders, ya know," Ron spoke up smiling despite the story he was telling, "He still takes rejoice in the fact it's caused me this much pain."

Percy didn't smile but had his own story to tell, "He died laughing. I should have laughed more while he was alive."

"He would have wanted us to be laughing right now," Ginny said giving George a wink. "He was the type that like his life to be celebrated not mourned."

Even Hermione had something to add, her too smiling, "My Hogwarts a History belongs to him. I made a stupid bet with him once."

Ron started at her as if she had said the Dark Lord was still alive. "You made a bet with him?"

"Yes, Ron, I did. I told him that you'd never admit you liked me. I was so confident I put my precious book on the line."

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he started to laugh, "You would bet that?"

"Oh, shut up Harry," She muttered as she tried not to laugh.

It was like wildfire, the laughter and the achievement of the fallen comedian. George could only smile, too many stories to join in or even try to join, but the sight of it was just enough.

"Life is only the beginning," Luna whispered in his good ear. Time had stopped for that brief moment, or at least it had felt like it for George, and once time had finally caught up she was gone.

"Did you tell 'Moine about the gnomes?" Ron shouted over whatever story Ginny was in the mist of telling.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Hermione gasped, once Ron got to the punch line, smacking her boyfriend in the arm lightly, "That's horrible!"

"Fred would have wanted that," George muttered finding that he was truly happy for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Up next: The Secrets Fred left behind 


	2. Chapter One: Life Side A: George

**Life, Love and Jay**

By sprstarinfrance

Of all the things George expected out of the war, parenting his deceased brother's son, with Luna Lovegood of all people, was not one of them. DH spoilers.

* * *

**Chapter One-**

**Life: Side A-George**

* * *

"I may be a prat but I know a thing or two about life. Now sod off, I'm trying figure out why '69' is tacked on the wall." – Percy Weasley

* * *

"Van Gogh was nearly missing one of his ears you know." 

She had been so faint at first he wasn't sure she had even spoken, but it had to be her, there was no one else in the shop. It wasn't the first time Luna Lovegood had been to the shop; she seemed to be there a lot when Angelina was working. He could hear their conversions from the back of the shop, but it was the first time he had been in the same room since the funeral a month ago.

She was looking at him with an off smirk on her face, her long blond hair coving one of her eyes. There was something in her presence that left him rather speechless before he could manage to croak out, "Who is Van Gogh?"

"An artist muggle who was barking mad. He tried to cut his ear off in a fit of depression. At least you have a better story to tell," She smiled lightly.

He tried to smile, but the effort probably looked like an escaped convict from Azkaban.

Fortunately Angelina burst into the shop shouting, "It's a boy! George you're going to have a nephew! Luna, you knew it was going to be a boy, how did you know?"

Luna's expression didn't change, "Because it's not a girl."

Angelina laughed with happiness, "I guess so. Can you lot image me with a little boy? I reckon he's going to beat Fred's detention record. That'll make him proud."

George still didn't know how react, this whole thing was still kind of unreal. Fred was the one who was supposed to rush into the shop announcing it to a store full of people, not Angelina in a nearly empty shop.

"Do I buy him blue? Merlin, I'm excited! I'm going to get ready; I swear I'll be back in a few." She rushed off to the back room.

Luna's smile suddenly turned, "He's not going to be like Fred. Don't tell Angelina, the baby being like him means a lot to her."

"Sure," He muttered it quickly before rushing off the back office. When far away he tried to shake it off, there was no way she should affect him this much.

* * *

Luna would continue to un-nerve him. He had decided early on that this was because she bothered him even if he knew that was pretty much a lie. However, that did not stop him from complaining to Percy. 

"Why is she always here?" George muttered as he walked into the office. Percy was sitting at the desk surrounded by shacks of papers.

Percy sent him a look to shut up, but George didn't take the hint, and kept on. George had habit of doing this, and since Percy had recent volunteered to work at the shop, (in his refusal to go back to the recently reconstituted Ministry – something no one really understood) he was suck listening to it.

"I mean… she's really different… and…"

"Merlin, George." His older brother slammed a quill on the counter, nearly knocking over a shack of papers. "If you're going to complain about someone, you could at least do it right. If not, explain some of the nonsense written on notes."

George glared at him, "I can complain well! How do you think I got some of those dentitions in school?"

"Honestly, I don't care about who you complain about. What I really want to know is why I keep finding papers like this," Percy grumbled, holding about a piece of parchment with the words _'Chicago, wands'_ written on it. Circled three times and underlined five times.

"Fred handled finance. Honestly, he pretty much did everything," George shrugged, "I mean I didn't completely do nothing, but the joke shop, the business, it was Fred's dream."

Percy swore under his breath, "He probably was negotiating contracts, and you didn't even bother to find out? Blimely."

"You volunteered, I never asked for your help," The younger snapped, his older brother's attitude working his last nerve. Despite everything, Percy would be the only person who would never change. He was still that annoying prat he had been before the war, and even though he did chose the family in the end; he was still never going to be on George's favorite people list.

"Be glad I did or you'd be in ruin eventually," Percy snipped, "Now go away, and stop complaining about the girl your in denial about fancying, and leave me be."

George felt his face flush, and spit out the usual thing any Weasley Male in this type of situation, "I don't fancy her!"

"I may be a prat but I know a thing or two about life. Now sod off, I'm trying figure out why '69' is tacked on the wall."

"I'm not going to sod off until you take that back!"

"Gosh, Ron, did I hurt your feelings?" Percy smirked as George's face grew even redder. "Come on, it's pretty obvious. We Weasley Males are predictable we it comes to women, this including the fact we only really love one for the rest of our lives. Just let me know the wedding date."

For a brief moment there was something across Percy's face George couldn't read. Almost as if Percy had experience what he was preaching from first-hand experience. But then it was gone, and it was as if he had never spoken.

So George just stormed off, not bothering to figure out a comeback.

* * *

Later George wanted to pound Percy. Not only was his brother a compete prat, but he knew on some level that Percy was right. And unfortunately the level of snogging in his house lately didn't really help how he felt. 

For instance, just walking out to the fields he passed by Ginny and Harry near a tree, this was after passing a giggling Ron and Hermione, and previously Bill and Fleur. He was surprised that he hadn't any nieces are nephews on the way from the former (as compared to Ginny, if she was the reasoning to him becoming an Uncle, the Weasley Bros, might have to finish the job the Dark Lord tried to start).

"Hey Ron!" George shouted, causing Ginny and Harry to jump before smirking, "'ello, you lot."

Ginny whacked him in the arm, "That isn't funny George. Although you joking around in a good sign. This is despite what Percy says of you just brooding around the shop all day."

"Percy's a prat," George muttered trying to forget the conversion or lack of conversion he had with him yesterday. "Why do you even believe him?"

His sister rolled her eyes, "Relax. I just don't understand him. He's ashamed of us for years, then he just appears at Hogwarts, and now he's refusing to leave us. He actually moved out of his flat and apparently and lives here now. Mum's happy about that, but I'm worried. Some days he's a complete prick and other days he's making weird jokes. I'd be a little nice to him. Fred's death probably affected him almost as much as it affected you."

George glanced over at Harry, who just shrugged. The Boy Who Lived had changed since the war. The deaths still affected him on some level but you couldn't really tell. George wished he could adapt Harry's relaxed attitude. And he wished he follow Ginny's advice. And he really wished he could understand why he fancied Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Chapter Two- Life: Side B-Luna 


	3. Chapter Two: Life Side B Luna

**Life, Love and Jay**

By sprstarinfrance

Of all the things George expected out of the war, parenting his deceased brother's son, with Luna Lovegood of all people, was not one of them. DH spoilers.

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

**Life: Side B: Luna**

* * *

"Life is amazing, my little girl. Don't forget to dance barefoot in wild flowers; I swear it's what it's all about." – Luna Lovegood's Mother

* * *

It was finally August and Luna couldn't have been anymore happier.

First it was her mother's favorite month. "Life is amazing, my little girl. Don't forget to dance barefoot in wild flowers; I swear it's what it's all about!" Her mother had always exclaimed, and those days spent dancing in the wildflower had been her favourite memories. It was one the few times her mother wasn't busy working on her potions, and Luna felt included in the world, her mother understanding her in a way she wished her father would.

Secondly she'd soon be leaving for her finial year at Hogwarts and would be away from her father. Despite the fact she had an extra term of studying to catch up on, she would rather brave that then a year of her father. She was still angry with how he dealt with the war, majority the fact he tried to turn Harry into Voldemort. Her father on the other side was angry Luna supported Harry in the mess, and they had yet to find a common ground.

There had also been the annoyance of Dean Thomas, who had decided since that the two had been such good friends while in moral peril, that they should be together. He had demanded it at times though the many letters he had sent in the few weeks since the war had been over.

* * *

_Luna,_

_I fancy you. I don't even know why. I just know we should be together. _

_Please tell me something, just the smallest bit of hope. I'll do anything for you._

_Love,_

* * *

Luna never really had much experience with how to react to guys who fancied her and that she didn't fancy in return. This was why her sudden friendship with Angelina Johnson was by far the best thing of August.

"You have to tell him to bugger off. Not in those words really." Angelina muttered clearly irritated at the world as usual, "Maybe write something like, 'I value you as a friend. I just don't think I'll see you in the way you see me'. Or some kind of tosh like that."

She was leaning on the counter at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, were George Weasley had recently forced to her to work. "The main thing is, Luna. Sometime you have to mean. For instance, George keeps trying to get me to marry him. If I tried to be nice about it, I would be Mrs. Wealsey to the wrong Weasley right now."

Luna nodded, knowing, with her knowledge of people; Angelina still needed to talk out her grief, and silently took Angelina's advice.

"I was never going to get married. Fred used to joke about how it would take a special kind of guy to land me. Later he told me he had always hoped it was him. When I said yes to Fred, I knew I was never going to say yes to any other man. Got that George?"

George had entered the room, and instead of answering Angelina he stared at Luna for awhile, only breaking the stare when Angelina spoke up.

"Hey mate, leave her alone. I invited her."

He stuttered over his words, "No… I. I… don't…" Before gathering up his lost words, "Angie, I like Luna. She's nearly part of the family." He turned a slight red before telling Angelina to work the registers for awhile so he could go nag Percy for something.

Luna could feel Angelina's eyes on her after he left, as if she was responsible for his odd behavior.

"Tell me you haven't snogged George?!" Angelina demanded, "He's got that look on his face he usually hold for flings and such."

Her puzzled look must have been a good enough answer for her, and Angelina started to mumble something that Luna felt bad for not listening too. She was confused by that look George Weasley had given her, and she wondered what it meant.

* * *

_Dean-_

_I may fancy another guy. I'm sorry._

* * *

And rather suddenly, she added to herself, as she dropped her quill.

* * *

"How do you know you fancy a guy?" Luna decided to ask Ginny, when she had gone up for a Sunday dinner.

Ginny had stared at her awhile before answering, "That's an odd question from you."

"Even odder then the pudding?" Luna smiled briefly, "But it's important."

"The pudding would be easier to explain, it's different for everyone. It's like," Ginny crushed, "Bloody hell, I don't really know. You have to like his flaws."

Luna nodded thinking about the funeral, "An aptitude for firewhiskey."

"He's not beating you is he?" Ginny looked at her friend with concern, "And who is this? Neville, Dean?"

"No, Neville is sweet, but I do believe he is unavailable. Dean makes veela's seem good," Luna joked before adding, "Oh, that's mean."

Ginny laughed, "But true. I would know. He gets clingy and all protective, 'Leave my girl alone.' I should have told Ron to pound him when we were dating. So who his he?"

"I'm still not sure I fancy him," Luna pointed out, "and you like him, sometimes." She added as an afterthought, knowing siblings did have there problems.

"Sometimes?" Ginny looked at her questioningly, "Who is it Luna?"

"It was the way he looked at me, as if I was the only person in the room." She muttered, "Is that enough to fancy someone?"

"Jeez, defiantly not a Weasley," Hermione muttered as she joined them in the room, "Ron would never do that. Sorry, what were you talking about?"

"Luna's fancy. She won't tell me who she likes." Ginny pouted before shouting at George who was standing in the doorway looking confused, "This is a private event. Do you need something?"

His eyes meet Luna's for a moment but he turned red and left in a run. She felt her heart blush along with his single ear.

"Merlin, he's annoying lately," Ginny muttered before forgetting George altogether, "Who is it Luna?"

"The guy I fancy," She muttered finally convinced of it.

* * *

Luna wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now that she fancied George Weasley, and she was sure asking Ginny or Angelina wouldn't be a good idea. She wasn't sure she could ask anyone, it was something she pondered as she sat down next to Ginny on the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny hadn't said anything for awhile, as she had been starting out the window since they had left. It probably had to do with the fact Harry had seen her off at the station, and they had shared a long kiss before Ron had pulled them apart.

Maybe one day she'd share the sense of love, but she had agreed actually agreed with the advice her father had given at departure, "Don't let the Nibs distract you, focus on your studies." She could figure out what to do about George Weasley later, despite what her heart felt like doing.

Ginny let out a small sigh, "I miss him already. What about you Luna? What about the guy you fancy?"

"I'm not going to fancy him anymore," Luna declared more to herself then Ginny, "It was probably the Nibs."

After all she wasn't really sure how she'd feel the next she'd see him.

* * *

Chapter Three- Life: End. Life:Begin Anew. 


	4. Chapter Three: Life: End, Life: Begin An

**Life, Love and Jay**

by sprstarinfrance

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

**Life: End, Life: Begin anew**

* * *

"A life lost, a life gained. Doesn't seem fair." – Luna Lovegood

* * *

**Five months later:

* * *

**

The letter nearly killed him.

_Dear Mr. George Weasley,_

_I am sorry to inform you that one Angelina Johnson passed away early this afternoon. You had been placed top on her list of relatives/close friends to contact in a case such as this. _

_There are a few matters the hospital would like to settle with you regarding funeral proceedings, and there is also the issue with the Godfather Clause. _

_If this letter is wrongful received please contact the hospital. If not please come and settle these matters quickly._

_Thank You,_

_Personal Department _

_Saint Mungos Hospital_

First he thought someone was playing a disgusting prank, and when Percy entered the shop a few minutes later he threw the letter at him demanding, "Tell me this is fake."

"George," Percy spoke slowly reflecting some sort of concern in his eyes. In the past months the few employees of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had bonded, even though Percy still hadn't changed one bit, but he had always been nice to Angelina. "There's an official seal in the corner."

"It's a prank. It's a bloody prank," George muttered, "Angelina CAN NOT be dead."

"Yes, wizards steal Saint Mungo's stationary just to piss you off."

George didn't look but he knew Percy was rolling his eyes at that moment. "MERLIN PERCY! My best friend just died, and all you can do is be a prissy prick!"

"Prissy prick?" Percy snorted with a grimace on his face, "Blimey. Look I'm closing up shop. I'll come with you to the hospital."

"You don't have to. I don't want you to!" George screamed throwing the letter into his brother's face.

"I have to," Percy muttered sounding almost human, "Because you'll do something stupid if I don't watch you."

His younger brother looked inflamed, "You don't need to bloody watch me, I'm a fucking adult."

"I'm your brother George, and I don't bloody care if you hate me, but I'm not going to watch you get hurt in anyway."

"You couldn't be bothered with," George stopped he wanted to say _us_, but realized it was just a _me_ now, and remembering that Fred was dead made him angry again. "Why do you care?"

"There are things you don't know about me. If we go to the hospital I swear I'll tell you my whole bloody life story, but you can't stay here and yell at me just because you can't accept the truth."

The Percy staring back at George reminded him a Percy he knew when he was five, someone that had disappeared ages ago.

* * *

George hated the way Saint Mungo's treated everything like it was a job to get out of the way, and he hated the pages of paperwork that had been suddenly thrown in his directions.

Percy was being slightly helpful other then his constant nagging. He had even agreed to see Angelina's body because George knew if he did it would have just led to his stomach on the floor. George hated death, and the amount of deaths this year was unacceptable.

"Hospitals and dementors could be good friends you know." A voice floated into his grief, and looked up to see the one person he thought he wouldn't have to deal with again. His ear was already turning red he could just feel it.

Luna's usual bright eyes were dull, but her same wistful grin remained. She might have been crying but George couldn't tell. "They both suck away your happy thoughts. I was in such a good mood before I came here, before I found out Angelina died, and before I found out I am to never finish school. Maybe you could give me a job at the joke shop? Father is to be very displeased, even more so then when the Minster wouldn't let him create a National Gerp Day."

It was then he could see a sea of grief reflected in Luna's eyes, and he wished he could find a way to help her, but was too lost himself. He wanted to say something but Luna filled up the silence for him.

"Freddie is smaller then the other babies I heard, but I don't believe it. For a baby he seems the same as the other."

George looked up, "Freddie?"

"He won't like it. Fred never liked to be called Freddie did he?"

He was honestly confused, "No… but?" But then it hit him, "My nephew?"

Luna nodded, "He does look a lot more like Angelina, but I do believe he has Fred's grin, even if it will be a little more terrifying."

George had forgotten all about his nephew in light of her death and felt like a prat, "I don't understand Angelina…"

"She died only a few seconds after he was born, the medwitch said there was a magical problem, but I believe she couldn't wait to see Fred again, and could do so knowing Freddie was in good hands." The emotion in Luna's eyes changed there was still that grief, but it was being invaded by an army of nervousness.

She might have said something else but was greeted by a flustered Professor McGongall. "Miss Lovegood there may be a way to fight this. You are not of age yet."

"I turned seventeen today," Luna muttered in her usual wistful voice, "A year older. A life lost, a life gained. Doesn't seem fair."

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Percy had called Mum for him, and trying to explain Fredrick Gideon Weasley Junior's birth, had not been a conversion he enjoyed.

"What do you mean I have a grandson, George Fabian Weasley!?" It was always bad when Mum resulted to middle names, it had only had couple a few times in his life, the last being her reaction of Fred, and his fireworks display at Hogwarts.

He couldn't explain the situation without crying, and Percy ultimately had to step in.

"Mum, it seems Fred had some secrets before he died. Angelina Johnson, his fiancé had been a few months pregnant at the end of the war. Fredrick Gideon Weasley Junior was born at two thirty this afternoon and shortly after his mother passed away. George… She was one of his best friends, and one of his last connections to Fred."

She collapsed into his dad, both who remained in a state of shock for awhile, before Mum stood up straight, pushing the tears out of her eyes, "Well, when can I see him?"

As his parents went off to see the newest addiction to the Weasley family, Percy pulled George aside, "George, there's something I have to tell you."

"Remember in the letter from Saint Mungos? You know the section about the 'Godfather agreement?'"

"I was named Godfather? Honestly Percy, what's so important about that?" He wanted to brush the idea aside, join his parents and see Freddie.

"No. Being named Godfather, and the Godfather Agreement are too different bloody things. The Godfather Agreement isn't usually used, its one of those things the Ministry has being to do away with, but isn't a pressing matter compared to the rest of the thing in the world…"

"Merlin, can we talk about this later…." George interrupting, only causing a degree of anger from his older brother.

"George, The Godfather Agreement has named you Freddie's guardian. You are his father now. And Luna Lovegood, as it seems, is his mother. You too are now nothing short of being married. You have to live together, raise him together. If not, there is a list of curses some Ministry berk is to come perform on you. They are not pleasant ones, either."

"This is a load of rubbish," George muttered, "There is no way that can exist."

Percy snorted, "Luna's been informed that she can not return to Hogwarts. This 'rubbish' won't even let her finish out the year. Professor McGonagall has warpath, trying to find a way out, but there isn't anything." He tried give a comforting smile, but George didn't notice. The day was just getting worse.

George flopped into an uncomfortable bench, "Bloody Hell."

"Hey, isn't she that one you fancy? That's mildly comforting right?"

She still was, but it wasn't comforting at all. "I'm going to go see Freddie."

* * *

George saw something amazing in the little lump that was his nephew, yet he wished to see Angelina and Fred's proud faces next to him. It wasn't fair. Instead he had Percy who acted as if the baby was hazardous.

"Phileas. Nicknamed Phil because he would hate the name Phileas, enough to rebel against me, and be nothing like his father," Percy muttered in what sounded like a cracking voice.

"What tosh are you muttering?" George turned away from Fred Jr, and to Percy who had tears in his eyes.

"I have a son. Phileas, he's one, and I've never met him."

* * *

(Note: I don't know the Weasley twin's real middlenames, I just feel like those fit. And am the only one who is annoyed with all the new cannons JKR been's metioning in interviews?) Next: Percy's secrets, and George deals with his new life. 


	5. Chapter Four: Percy's Past Life, George'

**Life, Love & Jay**

by sprstarinfrance

Of all the things George expected out of the war, parenting his dead brother's on, with Luna Lovegood, of all people, was not one of thing. DH spoliers

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

**Percy's Past Life, George's new Life

* * *

**

"I can't plan how my life turns out, I'm just going to have to get used to it."- George Weasley

* * *

Percy's confession was kind of amusing. 

George snorted, "Blimey, you never been good at jokes."

"It's not a joke. I have a son." Percy didn't laugh and he refused to look George in the eye. "I sent him away with his mother before he was born."

"Bloody hell, Pec. You knocked up some woman during the war?"

Percy turned to him with an angry face, "I didn't knock her up that sounds vulgar. I merely had a child with my wife."

"You're married? What have you been doing in the past couple of years besides killing mum with your idiotic-ness?" George knew he came across angry but the fact Percy was here telling him all this stories about being married and having children when the last time he saw his brother he was recently graduated from Hogwarts, focused mostly on his career, along with being the worlds biggest prat.

"It was stupid, and I could have killed her. She's a muggle, and I was a Ministry official. Our child could have been accused of crimes he couldn't have possible committed. What would have happened after the Ministry was poisoned with Death Eaters, and they found out that I had married a muggle? George, there was a reason for me being distant, you have to believe it. I had to do what was best for my family."

This was the version of Percy George thought he may never see in his lifetime. This Percy whose mortals that didn't focus on selfish desires. It was all kinds of unbelievable. "So I was technically already un uncle?"

"Yea, and now you are a father," A small grin appeared on Percy's face, "Well at least isn't Luna right?"

"Sod off, Percy." George muttered suddenly annoyed, Percy picking up on it.

"What do you want me to tell you George?" Percy cursed, "Merlin, it's not easy. Do you think I wanted this to happen?"

"Well, are you gonna tell Mum?"

"Bloody hell! This isn't the time, I'll tell her…" He trailed off, "With Freddie and …"

George didn't let him finish, "Don't blame him for you problems, mate. And don't even talk about the girl I fancy, when you don't even know where your bloody wife is." He stomped off leaving a shell shocked Percy.

He didn't know why he was so angry at Percy. He knew should say sorry for snapping, but it was enough he was now responsible for someone else's life, Percy shouldn't be confessing his secrets like he was a fucking muggle priest.

"George!" Suddenly there was a rush of red hair, he found out was his little sister flying into him. "Bloody hell! You alright?" He clearly didn't notice the worry written across her face.

"Not really. Sodding Percy."

"Is Percy okay?"

"He's fucking fantastic," George muttered sarcastically.

Harry had finally caught up, looking flustered. It was as if he followed Ginny everywhere, like some love sick puppy. "What happened? I'm working, and Ginny comes into my office, when I know she's supposed to be at school, screaming that you're in Saint Mungos."

"Bloody hell!" George wanted to push her away, but instead he finally broke down, "Is it not enough Fred's gone and gotten himself killed, his stupid bloody fiancé gotta die and leave me with her kid, and I'm practically married to some girl I barely know?!"

* * *

Percy explained the whole situation again as various Weasley began to slow up. There was a lot of yelling, loud noises, and irritated healers involved, so George sneaked off, kicking over a chair. This was not how he wanted things. He wasn't supposed to be taking care of Fred's kid, Fred was. He just felt so angry and so he kicked the chair again, causing a patient walking by to jump and rush away as if he was a crazy person.

"Stupid, bloody, Fred. When I finally join you I'm going to ring your sodding little neck!" He kept kicking the chair, and crying for the first time since he found out his brother was died.

"It looks as if a locken has eaten that chair."

George didn't know how long she had been standing, but Luna didn't comment to his crying, and he was grateful. He tired to push away his tears, "What's a locken?"

"I'm not sure, really. Daddy won't let me near them. They are very violence animals, but I imagine they are little dragons," She stopped confusion in her eyes, "I actually not sure they even exists. Daddy says some things that even I find hard to believe."

He couldn't help but snort, and she smiled lightly at him continuing to talk. George found himself smiling, probably like a fool and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I was talking to Ronald, and I believe that Hermione must have thought I was flirting with him. She got red in the face glared at me, as if I wanted Ronald. I told her not to worry that I was taken. Am I?"

He met her eyes, and suddenly found himself speechless, the answer 'yes, to me' was on his lips but he couldn't come to say it.

Luna didn't take notice, and shrugged it off, "Maybe that was a dream I had. I think I'll go see Freddie." And like that she skipped off leaving a very red faced Weasley.

* * *

It had been a long day, and George found Percy slumped over in a chair. He figure now might be a good time to tell his brother he was sorry.

"Percy, I'm …"

"Forget it, you were just upset. I understand."

He was acting so casual about it, George felt like yelling him at again. "I can't plan how my life turns out, I'm just going to have to get used to it."

"That's bloody true. So many things…"

"You have to find her, right now." George stated quite seriously, only earning an eye roll from Percy. "If you don't leave and find her, I'm going to tell Mum."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"You could…"

George rolled his eyes, "If I'm going to flip out again, I'll call Ron or Bill and get him to stop me before I do anything stupid. I'll be fine, you stupid prat."

"Fine. I'll leave tomorrow, I don't really know where to start. What are you going to say if Mum asks where I went?" Percy was clearly irritated, but he let it go.

"I'll tell I sent you on a business trip to Chicago."

"Have you talked to Luna yet?"

At the mere mention of her name, George thought of the incident earlier and felt his ear burning.

"Are you still going to deny you don't fancy her?" Percy said with a smirk.

"No."

* * *

(Note: wooo, I'm still pretty busy with school, but I found myself writing this instead of this stupid term paper coming up. Thanks for the reviews, you all pretty much rock. I will be finishing this story, but there will be long time with me not updating, sorry in advance. 

Up Next: long over due, Luna's p.o.v.)


	6. Chapter Five: Life at Christmas

Chapter Five- Life at Christmas

* * *

_"That was life... then, and then it was prefect." - Angelina Johnson_

* * *

Luna felt unbelievable comfortable on the Weasley's couch even if her current situtaltion wasn't to the same degree. George had barely spoken to her in the past couple of days instead turned bright red and muttered nonsense. She had just moved into Ginny's bedroom, and already gained an enemy known as Hermione Granger.

Hermione believed Luna had a crush on Ron. Luna didn't have a crush on Ron, but it was to her own amusment she kept up the act. Ginny thought it was all rather amusing too, and the two had spent a majority of the holidays coming up with new ways to annoy Hermione, between Ginny's endless gossip about what Luna had missed in her brief time off from school. Luna listened, but when the gossip came to her Luna dogged Ginny's endless questions about the boy Luna fancied before break.

She still felt like an outside in the Weasley house despite Ginny's best efforts. She never spoke up during the usually fights, and preferred to watch from the sidelines. Even the smallest fights were interesting.

"Is their a reason you insist on annoying my girlfriend?!" Ron puffed out his stomach during a sibling battle.

Ginny shrugged, "It is not my fault she is easily annoyed."

Ron turned to Harry who gave his best mate a week smile. "Ron, there is no winning when your up against Ginny."

Ron stomped off.

After giving Harry a quick kiss Ginny grabbed Luna's hand, "Come on lets introduce Freddie to the snow."

"I miss Angelina. She was quite funny." Luna muttered as the snow fell like a curtian over her hair. Ginny was next to her catching snow flakes on her tounge. "She loved winter and couldn't wait to see Freddie's first." At the metion of his name the little bundle in her arms shifted. She remembered the conversion as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_"I can't imagine life after the baby," Angelina muttered during one of the boring days at the shop, "I'm excited, but scared as hell. Merlin, I miss Fred."_

_The sadness was still evident in her eyes, but she was getting better. "I'm sure Fred would have been trilled."_

_"Trilled?" Angelina snorted, "Trilled is an understatement. He only had known for a few days the last time I saw him and he was already planning the little runts future. 'Angie, Fred Jr is going to be bloody famous... more famous then me and mates.' As if he was going to be famous..." _

_They both knew that was a lie. Fred had everything going for him. Business was booming, he had deals in process to expand far beyond a dingy little shop in London. George, his twin and his best mate would have been able to live without limits, but now. Now they were all limited to barely making it by. Luna didn't know ow to tell a woman that the father of her child, and the man who was planning on taking care of her for the rest of her life was compete gone. _

_"I'm looking forward to the snow," Angelina sniffed back tears, "Freddie will at least know how his mum met his father... Oh Fred and his stupid fourth year ego... I wouldn't be his valentine so he threw a snow ball at me and ran off. It was that moment I hated him... but I guess it's how I fell for him too." The last of the words were barely there, "That was life... then, and then it was prefect."_

* * *

Ginny spoke breaking her memory.

"I wish I knew her more. Fred shouldn't have kept her a secret," the Weasley girl was quiet for a moment, "I'm scared though. I'm afraid George will never be the same again. He so scared of his own shell now. He was never like this when he was younger."

"He's not the same person anymore," Luna whispered, "With Fred he had an identity, he knew who he was... now he doesn't really know he is."

The silent tears of the girls froze midway done their faces.

"Merlin, I hate this," Ginny spoke up, "Why us? Why so much lost for one family? This is going to be the worse Christmas ever. Percy's finally back but George sent him off to America. Charlie barely talks to us since..." She didn't finish her sentence but Luna knew what she meant to say. "George... he's lost."

There was nothing Luna could say, she could only listen as Ginny let out her anger.

"I know the rest of the family is still weird with this situation... but I'm kind of glad," The redhead smiled, "I'm glad your here this Christmas, Luna." She ticked her nephew's stomach, "I'm glad your here too, Freddie."

"Thank you," Luna whispered.

"I hate this -effing world right now... how screwed everyone's life is." Ginny muttered, "And I know I've been taking my anger out on Hermione, for some stupid reason." She changed the subject. "Do you want to visit your daddy, Freddie?"

The three hiked to where Fred had been laid to rest. Ginny colapsed on the ground while Luna hugged Freddie closer as the wind grew bitter. There was nothing she could for Ginny who still refused to accept things on her own level. Luna saw how much she was like Ron, stubborn to the point of pure abandonment.

"Merlin, George is acting like a child! He has barely left his room since we got back from the St. Mungos. He can't just act like the problem doesn't exist." Ginny muttered on the way back.

Luna couldn't say anything about George. She didn't feel like he was avoiding the problem: he was avoiding her. Sure they had conversions but they had been brief, George asking her to watch Freddie when he went off to work. She realized that she had never had a long conversion with George in the whole time she knew him. It didn't help that every time he came near her he would get red and tried to rush off. Did she really appall him that much?

"I believe he's accepted Freddie. He was joking with Ronald about teaching him Quidditch once the spring comes."

Ginny snorted, "It was probably Ron who wanted to teach him Quidditch. Ron's all about the Qudditch."

"Isn't Ron joining the Cannons?"

"He did, but then they fired him. He got into a stupid fight. Oh, I wish I saw that fight with Hermione. Harry told him it was amusing." Ginny was already feeling better.

"We better get in," Luna muttered, "It's going to get bad."

* * *

The family members visiting got snowed in after dinner, not that Mrs. Weasley would have let them leave otherwise.

"I bet Percy didn't even want to come to dinner," Ron muttered, "George just gave him an excuse."

"He wanted to come but there was some stuff he had to do," George spoke up for the first time the entire night.

"Yes, but did he need to do them during Christmas?" Mrs. Weasley watched his hand on the clock that had been on travel the whole night, "I worry about him."

"He had to go." George look guilty and Luna could tell that Percy's trip had nothing to do with the shop.

"I just wished we had the family together for Christmas," Mrs. Weasley went on, "I wonder if Charlie got my gift, I so wish he was here."

"I do too," Bill muttered, "It would be nice if he'd say something. He's barely owled since the end of the war."

George shifted nervously in his chair, and Luna knew that didn't have to do with Charlie and wondered if that had to do with her, as he would shot glares at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

The family opened their gifts and Luna was surprised with the amount for her. Mrs. Weasley had even knitted her a sweater, which she wore the rest of the night. George had even gotten her something, and even though she didn't understand what it meant she was thankful.

* * *

The fire had died down Christmas Night. George had sat down next to her with Freddie asleep in his arms.

"It's the werfs." Luna muttered glancing over at Ginny and Harry at the misletoe. "They love hidding in misltoe. They are very sneaky."

George shifted next to her, his dragon hide coat crinking. His voice was soft near her ear, "Really?"

"Oh yes. It is one of the first things Daddy taught me."

"I don't think it's the werfs." His eyes met her and she was shocked to see so much emotion reflected in them, and was afraid of keeping them too long and scaring him off. But he didn't move, and instead moved forward, his lips brushing against hers.


	7. Chapter Six: Life in the New Year

Chapter Six- Life in the New Year

* * *

"Sod off George. Don't waste your life on me." - Percy

* * *

A month and a half ago:

_"You don't! George, tell me you don't!" Angelina flew into the shop shouting some sort of nonsense; George didn't know what she was talking about._

_"What tosh are you muttering, woman?" He muttered in return, not caring how rude he may have just came off as._

_ "Luna Lovegood, tell me you don't fancy her." Angelina looked him in the eyes, and it was kind of hard for him to lie to her at the moment, but he did anyways._

_"I don't know why you would think I fancied her-" George couldn't still like her, he hadn't seen her since the fall, but for reasons he couldn't understand, he still thought about her-But of course Angelina saw through that. George knew his ear was red, and Angelina was livid about it for some reason._

_"Bloody hell, George!" She cursed, and then demanded, "When?"_

_"Fred's...."He didn't want to say it, what kind of guy fell in love with a girl at his brother funeral? _

_Angelina just laughed, "Fred would've loved that. He would."_

_George growled, "Is there a point to this conversion?"_

_Her smile remained, "Not really. Just asking!" _

_And with that she skirted off, leaving a very annoyed George behind._

* * *

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

George couldn't recall what he had been doing since the moment he kissed Luna until the moment Ginny was staring down at him. "What?"

"I think you may be actually drooling." She muttered flopping down on the couch with him. "Have you been watching Naughty Christmas Witches again?"

"What?"

"Don't be a prat, that photo Bill had under his bed, that Fred found and mum flipped out." She stopped and snorted, "No need to turn red George. When a man..."

"Ginny, I wasn't looking at porno photos, jeeze." George wanted to tell her he had just kissed the woman of his dreams and she had come in and asked him this moment was because of porn? But how would he explain any of this? "Bloody, if your so on porn go shag your boyfriend.... but make sure Ron doesn't catch you."

Ginny smacked him, "Sod off George. I know everyone in this house treats you like glass, but it doesn't give you the right to be a prick."

"You never treated me like glass. Not once. Not right after he died, not at his funeral."

He could see the tears formed in his only sister's eyes, "I thought, maybe, it would be as if it never happened. God, I fucking hate this. First we have Charlie who thinks a letter is suitable for Fred's funeral, and not another after, and then there's you. Other then the few rare moments, such as this, you don't talk."

"I talked to Angelina."

"Merlin, George. She's gone. Do you talk to anyone? Are you even in the real world? Do you not realize you have a baby to take care of, or are you just going to leave that up to poor Luna? Fred died, get over it!"

Ginny took off but not before her tears began, George knew none of this was about him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. So he went off Luna, who he found smiling, and clearly not freaking as much as he was. She was speaking softly a tale didn't make much sense either way, but he was guessing it was probably one of the Bards.

"Luna, I…." He knew he sounded like a sodding idiot, what did he come up for anyways, if not to stutter around and make out like a fool around her.

"I know," She muttered dangerous close to him. He felt his heart jump, never in all his years, out all the many girls he had snogged, had he felt like this. He almost wished Fred were here to laugh at him, and to say, "I told you so, mate." George had never been nice when Fred fell head over heels with Angelina. He didn't know what to say, and his mind was reeling, so he just kissed her as if that would make everything less confusing.

And it did.

* * *

"You what?!"

George shrugged to Percy's screaming. "I got married."

"To A girl you only snogged twice!"

"I did more then snog her!"

Percy hit the chair in the office a little to hard and that the back flopped over, he just stared at it, "Bloody hell George. Your mental."

"I'm not mental Percy, I am in love."

"Love does not exist," Percy muttered darkly.

"You didn't find them?!"

"Obviously!" His older brother sneered knocking several stacks of papers on the floor. "Sodding piece of…"

George thought it was best to wipe the smile off of his face, "I…."

Then Percy just sat, tears running down his face. George could have stepped up and gave his brother a hug, trying to comfort him, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. So he just stood there thinking of all the times Fred and him had tried to make emotionless Percy cry, and then felt like a right git.

Percy finally spoke, "Sod off George. Don't waste your life on me; the dumb prick who lost his family. Both of them. Mum, Ginny, Bill, Ron … they hate me."

"Who cares if the sodding family hates you?! I don't. Fred didn't either. I know that's what he was thinking about in those seconds before he died. He was proud of you! Why don't you sod off and find them!" George cursed under his breath before walking out to the shop leaving his dumb prat of a brother to his tears.

He cheered up quite quickly after catching site of Luna at the registers dazing off into space. This shop was very profitable but this moment George didn't care. He kissed her on the cheek, and popped up to see Freddie, who was asleep in his crib.

Luna had painted the walls with stories of Fred, in vivid moving paints. He could only laugh at the swamp in Hogwarts, and a younger version of them pranking poor Ron. Some he didn't almost recognize himself, the two of them playing qudditch, and laughing in the common room. Angelina was smacking Fred at the Yule Ball, and the two of them catching a quick snog when no one was looking.

George smiled at even the newer memories, Angelina and Luna at the shop. Angelina announcing she was having a boy. And George felt his heart skip a beat as he re-watched Luna and him on Christmas.

Freddie was still sleeping, but the infant had a light smile on his face, and George could only feel that Fred was right there, watching over his little boy too.

"Mate," George muttered to the Fred's on the wall. "Since it's New Year's I'm going to tell you my resolutions. I'm done grieving you, but I'm not done with you. I'm going to do my best to make sure Freddie laughs even more then we did. I'm going to make the shop successful again. I'm going to tell Ginny I'm sorry I was such a git. I'm going help Percy find the family he lost, and I'm going to snog my wife every bloody day. I'm sorry you're not here too, but you still are. I miss you mate."

George smiled and took a seat in the rocker that was once Luna's mum, closed his eyes and dreamed of the brilliant New Year.

* * *

A/N: Excuses for not updating? All right here we go: working my ass off all summer, and getting killed with homework for college. And then the real ones: trying to watch anything British I can get my hands on, over-sleeping, under-sleeping, arguing about Twilight, seeing the movie and laughing. Making fun of Robert Pattinson around fan girls…. (sorry if this offends Twilight fans, the books aren't too bad, just the crazy has me annoyed) and then rewriting everything I previously wrote before, several times. Thanks for sticking around. I hope I didn't disappoint.

Up next: a Weasley dinner with some unexpected guests, one being quite young.


End file.
